Sunday Best
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: "Do you, do you, do you know what's in my head when I'm below you?" Inspired by the song Sunday Best by Washington. BB -Smut. Enough said.
1. Fantasies in the Car

**A/N:** Guess who's baaaccckkk? Bahaha but seriously I was supposed to upload this last night but FF was down and I was so angry. I should have submitted it this morning but I felt sick so now I'm submitting it without any further delay! This was inspired by the song _Sunday Best - Washington_ it's an amazing song and I recommend that you all listen to it. I promise I'll try and update more often since school holidays are coming up soon. Hope this makes up for my lack of posting and if you like what you see, please, PLEASE review. This isn't a one shot by the way guys. I'll submit more chapters. If anyone has any suggestions let me know I'd love to hear what you've come up with. I don't own Bones nor do I own the song it's based on. Enjoy~!

* * *

Temperance Brennan let out a weary sigh, brushing a stray lock of her auburn hair which had managed to tickle her nose. Frustrated she pulled it behind her ear, staring blankly at the crowded road ahead of the SUV she was currently sitting in with her partner. It had been a long weary day at the crime scene, the night before she had barely gained any sleep but when they arrived at the scene somebody had already compromised with the bones. Making her work so much harder than it already was supposed to be and it took longer too.

Just when she thought that her day couldn't get any worse, well it did now, being caught in a traffic jam in peek hour traffic, as each car moved inch by excruciatingly slow inch the other passengers in the other cars being too stubborn to move.

The anthropologist was briefly aware of music playing in the background, she had obviously tuned out too focused on how aggravated and annoyed she had been. With a single glance towards her partner, examining the way his jaw clenched, knuckles white as the agent had a death grip on the steering wheel she could tell he was as peeved as she was. Strangely enough however, it was somehow arousing.

Brennan shook the thoughts from her head, crossing her right leg over her left knowing she was just being irrational but she couldn't shake the arousal that was already pooling in between her thighs. Temperance knew that her body was reacting this way only because of her lack of sexual partners over the months, sure she hadn't had sex in a while but her toys had provided enough stimulation for a satisfactory orgasm. A voice at the back of her screamed that it just wasn't good enough.

Besides her libido taking a large hit, the anthropologist had come to the conclusion that due to her highly aroused state over the past month she had been fantasising about the one and only FB-eye candy, Seeley Booth. Sure, some fantasies were healthy she knew that much but they seemed to appear _all_ the time. Anything simple triggered them, his name, the sound of his voice, the smell of his cologne. Being an author never helped either, only fuelling her desire further the mental images so vivid the auburn haired beauty almost thought they were realistic.

Brennan shook her head again, resting it lightly against the window of the car as she tried to distract herself, aware of the song in the background which had once been white noise now became distinct. However, she regretted this instantly as the chorus started to play.

"_Do you, do you, do you know __what's in my head when I'm below you?"_

Another glance to her partner and Temperance realised he was too busy focusing on the road; she rested further against the car door. Staring off into the distance blankly, her cerulean blue eyes glazing over as she let her mind wander.

_Temperance let out a groan as she straddled his lap, her panty-covered core brushing against his straining erection. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as hot, open mouth kisses were planted against her neck his lips suckling the creamy skin into his mouth marking her as his. She didn't care no matter how primitive it seemed, it was arousing and that's all that mattered._

_Her eyes met Booth's for a second, her nails tracing patterns around his back as his head continued its journey reaching the hem of her bright red, lace bra. Lightly, the agent traced the edges with his tongue making her squirm against him, a curse uttering from her lips causing him to laugh._

_Brennan could feel the bra becoming too tight as he continued to lick around the lace, her nipples throbbing in the confines begging to be set free from the tight material. As if reading her mind Booth reached around, unclipping it skilfully. Without any hesitation, as soon as the material revealed the beautiful, round globes his tongue explored the newly revealed skin, tracing around one pink areola on her left breast before lavishing the excited peak into his mouth._

"_Oh Booth…." She exclaimed breathily, Temperance's fingers laced their way into Seeley's hair, nails digging lightly into his scalp urging him further._

_The agent chuckled and retracted his lips for a moment, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before replying, his voice dark and husky as he spoke._

"_Yeah you like that baby don't you."_

_Before the anthropologist even had a chance to reply her arousal blinded her again as Booth captured the globes in his hands, smoothing his thumbs over her the pink peaks making her writhe further in his lap as he caressed her body with vigour._

_Brennan's plump lips parted to release breathy moans, her hips rocking of their own volitation as he tweaked and pinched her nipples causing the most exquisite pleasure which rippled straight to her core. Without a doubt, the matching red lace of her panties was damp._

"_I think you'll like this even better Temperance." Booth whispered into her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe and tracing his tongue along the shell of her ear making her moan louder and shuddered at the use of her full name._

_With a simple shift in weight, Seeley had pinned Temperance below him, hips rocking forward to meet with hers. A strangled groan left her lips as they made contact, his thumbs eagerly hooking into the waistline of the red lace, pulling the soaked material down her slender, creamy legs which seemed to go on for miles._

_Booth couldn't help but lick his lips at the newly revealed sight to him, her wet pinkness glistening and begging for attention. He leant closer against her, his obvious arousal pushing into her thigh as an indication that he wanted this as much as she did too._

"_You like what you see?" she questioned, a coy smile on her face lips capturing his as she leant up on her elbows to kiss him._

_Seeley couldn't help but chuckle against their joint lips, forcefully pushing his tongue through the barrier of her teeth, a ripple of arousal moving through their bodies as their tongues made contact. The kiss was fierce and passionate, the anthropologist thinking she could taste blood and as he drew back from the kiss, his teeth pulling lightly on her lower lip as the agent pushed her back down into a lying position._

"_Of course I do." Booth replied, finger tracing a path up her slit to tickle her clit lightly her sex lubricating at his touch._

"_You're so wet Bones…" he exclaimed proudly with a smirk, positioning his body close, erection pressing further into her thigh like torture._

"_Why wouldn't I be Booth? I only get this wet around you." Temperance replied with a smirk, two fingers moving down to run up and down his shaft in a caressing motion, enjoying the grunt that left his lips. "So why don't you hurry up before I become even more soaked." She purred, eyelashes fluttering._

_Booth shifted his body weight before moving forward in one large thrust as their bodies finally joined as one, relieved groans leaving both of their lips. Brennan couldn't believe how he felt inside of her, every single time it felt like perfection as he moved back and forth like he did now._

_A surprised gasp left the anthropologist's lips as he pulled back out before thrusting back in fully, hands capturing her breasts and massaging their weight in his hands as he timed this with his thrusts starting the perfect rhythm._

_Breathy moans, grunts and gasps left both their lips as they each continued to move together, hips rocking to meet each other. Temperance's hands raked down his back, surely leaving bright red nail marks in their trail but she was sure he wouldn't mind._

_One hand left the auburn beauties' breast, caressing down the flat plane of her chest before reaching its destination at the juncture of her thighs. Seeking the small bundle of nerves, Booth rubbed it in slow continuous circles synchronising in time with his thrusts, whimpering moans leaving her sweet little lips._

"_Booth… Booth…" Brennan chanted, her mind completely blank all rational thought wiped from her mind and instead replaced with her surroundings. All she could think was about Booth, the way he felt inside of her, the smell of sex and his cologne in the air which was adding to her arousal and the way he relentlessly pounded into her._

"_I know baby… you're close aren't you?" Booth prompted, his thrusts increasing in tempo, using two fingers to play with her clit knowing he was going to set her off._

"_Yesyesyeyes I'm going to Booth! Booth! Booth!" Temperance screamed, her pussy walls fluttering suddenly around his cock as he spilled his load into her as she milked him dry. They lay there for a while as he pulled out of her, sweaty bodies sticking together, the smell of sex obvious in the air and their erratic breathing. Brennan's eyes started to flutter closed, humming softly at the slow caresses to her hair…._

"Bones! Hey Bones you there?" Booth questioned, snapping a finger in front of her face making the anthropologist jump in her seat in surprise.

"Booth?" she questioned curiously, suddenly aware that they were out of the traffic jam and parked near his apartment.

"Are you alright? Jeez, your face is all flushed and your eyes are glazed over." He murmured, leaning closer and brushing a hand across her forehead making the anthropologist flinch slightly.

"I'm fine Booth, how about we go inside and celebrate with a beer?" Temperance prompted, wanting to get off the topic of what she had been thinking the whole time. Her face flushing as she remembered what she had been thinking about, images flashing into her mind and she shifted in her seat, surprised by how damp her panties were and just by such a simple movement.

"Alright we will Bones, but are you _sure_ you're alright. You seemed to be thinking pretty hard before."

Brennan noticed the husky undertone to his voice almost instantly, the way his lips curved up in an all knowing smile and how his dark brown orbs had darkened, roaming over her body predatorily. In that instant, Temperance came to realisation he knew exactly what she had been thinking the whole trip home and he would _never_ let her live it down but she was determined not to go down without a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it, remember please review if you like it and I'll be sure to update soon enough hopefully.


	2. Reality in the Apartment

**A/N: Oh my goodness. I apologise so much for not updating in forever. I've been so busy because I've had exams and I stayed at one of my friend's houses for a while so I'm sorry for not updating. This fic took me a while to get the courage to write another chapter for because I had total writer's block and I didn't even know how I was going to continue it. Hopefully this lives up to everyone's expectations and if not I'll be sure to make the next chapter even better. It's shorter than my usual chapters so I'm sorry about that too. If you like what you see PLEASE review, I love getting them. I don't own any Bones characters.****

* * *

**Temperance followed behind Booth as they made their way into his apartment, flinching at the sound of the keys being thrown down in a small bowl near the door. She bit down on her lip, trying to calm her nerves and her shaky hands.

"Make yourself at home Bones." Booth called out somewhere from the kitchen.

Brennan sat down onto the couch, attempting to control her breathing and feeling utterly paranoid. Her heart was beating like crazy as she tried to convince herself that he had no idea what had been going on in the car, that she was just tired. That _must_ be it.

She glanced over her shoulder, watching the agent fumble through his fridge to grab a few beers before joining her on the couch. After removing the lids, Seeley grinned at her with his infamous charm smile and her stomach churned in response, a deep pang of arousal echoing low in her belly.

In that single moment, Temperance realised two things. One, she had become completely and utterly infatuated with the one and only Seeley Booth and two, not only was she going to hell but it would be a miracle if she would be able to make it through the night without pouncing on her ridiculously handsome partner.

"To us, for finally catching that bastard. Cheers Bones."

Brennan was tempted to explain that the murderer was in fact a female but was too caught up in her own little world to even bother.

"Cheers Booth." She replied meekly.

Said agent raised his glass towards her and she clinked hers against his in response, shooting him a nervous smile. Quickly she moved the bottle towards her mouth, gulping down the alcohol greedily knowing she would probably need a lot to get through the night. Resting her bottle in her lap, Brennan couldn't help but gulp as she watched Booth consume his drink.

His lips were wrapped perfectly around the neck of the bottle, purposely drinking the liquid slowly. Her eyes travelled down to his throat that was moving in time to the way he was swallowing and she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have his lips kissing all over her body or maybe wrapped around her nipples.

Booth let out a soft 'ah' sound as he tore his lips from around his beer bottle, smiling at Brennan who shifted slightly in her seat, reciprocating his smile. A ripple of arousal flowed through her body at the sound, ending straight at her core and she gulped, taking another swig of her beer to silence herself.

Seeley grumbled, fiddling with the cuffs on his pristine white work shirt, rolling up the sleeves to around his elbow. Brennan's eyes widened in response and she almost choked on her beer, letting out a soft cough and catching the attention of the FBI agent. She could have sworn she had noticed his lips tip up in a small smile and seen a glint in his eye.

"Jeez! Are you alright Bones? You scared me!" Booth cried, shifting closer to the anthropologist on the couch, patting her softly on the back to help her.

"I-I'm fine Booth, I just wasn't concentrating." She replied, stumbling on her words slightly trying to regain herself but failing miserably.

The agent leant in closer, pressing the back of his hand to her forehead and frowning in concern.

"You're really _hot _Bones are you sure you're alright?" Booth questioned, leaning in closer.

Brennan held back a groan, noticing the way his voice had become like velvet at the word _hot _his brown eyes darkening suddenly as their eyes met. The anthropologist knew she couldn't fool him anymore, he definitely knew what she was thinking about in the car.

"I'm perfectly fine, I promise." She replied, feeling her courage slowly decreasing as he looked at her predatorily, leaning closer towards her and backing her up against the arm of the couch. Their bodies almost touching as his rested above hers.

"Really Bones? Because I'd say your body is suggesting otherwise." Booth whispered darkly in her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe enjoying the sharp intake of breath from below him.

"You've wanted this all along, ever since the car ride." He continued, pressing warm kisses along her jaw before meeting her lips.

Temperance couldn't help but groan loudly against their joint lips, her breathing erratic beyond this point as they broke apart for oxygen, one finger slowly caressing her cheek.

"Don't worry baby, I promise I'll deliver." Booth groaned, leaning against her further and whispering in her ear once again.

All the air left her lungs at that statement, trying to regain her breath feeling immensely turned on by this entirely new side of Booth she was experiencing. She writhed slightly impatient below him, knowing that her fantasies wouldn't even come close to the real thing and it would be mind blowing.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Worth it? Any suggestions or things you want to see in the next chapter? Please review! Thanks guys! x **


	3. Hot Temptations, Sweet Sensations

**A/N: Three updates in the course of two days! I can't believe it. Ahaha I guess I've felt a little bit inspired to write more, and I've got heaps of free time before I go back to school (although I should be reading those two English books before I get back. Whoops!) Anyway, this chapter was a bit hard for me to write at first, I didn't really have ay proper ideas and as I procrastinated as per usual. Hopefully it lives up to everyone's expectations~! Please review because it means the world to me. I don't own any of the Bones characters.**

* * *

Brennan gasped loudly as she was pressed further against the couch, shuddering as the agent's hands trailed up her body, his touch cobweb light. He captured her lips once again in a soft kiss, pressing his tongue through the barrier of her teeth and she sucked her lips around it before letting their tongues meet.

The anthropologist's hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, fingers swirling around his neck and ripping a primal growl from his throat, Booth's hips rocking into her own. His hardness pressing against her upper thigh feeling it even through her work slacks, proving how much he wanted this, just as much as she did.

Temperance tried to regain her breath, muffling her soft moans against his neck while his hands sought out her breasts under her pristine white blouse, the cups of her bra pulled down as a hands cupped her breast. Brennan moaned louder, kissing along his neck to show her appreciation of his actions, heat coursing through her entire body.

His hands moved from under her blouse, while his lips sought their way once again along her neck, biting lightly to leave small marks before thrusting is tongue into her mouth. A sudden heat washed over her, panties becoming damper at the actions.

Booth's hands rested on the buttons on her blouse, fingers fumbling and attempting to open the garment but with no success. Scowling and letting out a frustration grumble, she couldn't help but laugh.

He glanced into her eyes at the laugh, the once chocolate orbs now a smoldering onyx black, her eyes widened in surprise. The only warning she had was his hands resting at the top of her blouse and with a simple tug, Booth ripped the blouse open.

The soft sound of buttons hitting the floor made her gasp, watching the way his lips turned up in an arrogant smirk. Booth silenced her with a passionate kiss, before pulling back, examining her flushed features and wide eyes. The sight of her so vulnerable and exposed to him made his pants tighten in response, wondering how long they would be able to last before they would both explode.

Booth's head moved down to her breasts, glancing up to notice him watching her and once again the cocky smirk returned to his face. Opening his mouth, slowly almost teasingly his tongue snaked out before reaching one of her globes. He swiped along the underside of the breast, watching the way her eyes slowly started to close and the way her mouth opened, soft whimpering sounds leaving her pink lips.

The agent decided to build up; wanting to see how long the both of them could last before she was desperate and needy. He began to alternate with soft kisses pressed against her skin before snaking out his tongue just barely around her nipple.

The anthropologist continued to arch and moan as his oh-so-talented lips assaulted her breasts. She'd had experience before on many separate occasions to feel his lips, some of those moments heartbreaking and others that she had secretly cherished, incorporating them in her most secret fantasies that she saved for her more desperate nights alone.

Her hands snaked under their joint bodies, slender fingers fumbling with his tie before being able to pull it up and over his head when he shifted to allow her to do so.

Brennan looked him up and down, sitting up as he had pulled back to carefully undo the buttons as quickly as possible. Her hands were shaking as she undid each button excruciatingly slow, smirking to herself realizing that she had been able to undo all of them unlike the impatient Booth.

Booth also seemed to realize this and scowled, never one to be out done he leant forward again and suddenly captured a pebbled, coral nipple into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Brennan's eyes widened in surprise, letting out a loud gasp that ended in a pleasurable moan as she arched towards his very touch.

His other hand caressed slowly up and down her side before capturing her other breast and rolling the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. The anthropologist's hands ran up and down his back, feeling every muscle and digging her nails in when he was particularly rough or hit a sensitive spot.

The snaked themselves into his hair, little nails digging into his scalp causing Booth to hiss in pain against her breast, lightly biting the pebbled bud. She moaned louder in response but Booth pulled back.

"Bones, you gotta be a bit more careful." The agent scolded, watching the way her lips formed a pout.

"I-I'm sorry Booth. I-I just really want you." She half panted, eyes wild. Her hands reached around his back to pull him closer before attempting to guide his head to her breast.

Sadly for the anthropologist, Booth was stronger, twisting from her grip before whispering hotly into her ear.

"We're gunna take it slow and do it my way." Nibbling the lobe and grinning before his lips met hers again, his hands ran up her arms before she felt something restrain her wrists and cried out.

Booth grinned as he pulled back, examining his work as he had used his tie to bind her wrists together to prevent her from directing him any further.

His lips peppered soft kisses along her jaw line and down her collarbone before reaching around the slope of her breasts again. The agent was slower this time, wanting to drag this out as long as possible, his pants tightening even further as he felt her writhe underneath him. Booth wanted to drive her absolutely _insane._

Removing his lips from her breast but still kneading the pliant flesh of the other in his hand, he watched her half lidded state while her hips rocked forward.

"So have you ever had any fantasies about this? Huh?" Booth questioned, his ministrations on her breast progressing slower.

"I-I…." she started before letting out a moan, not answering the agent's question. "I refuse to answer that."

"Fine then, maybe I'll just stop altogether." He commented with a smile, removing his hand and grinning at the way she grumbled, cursing under her breath. Oh if she wanted to play hard to get, he could too.

"I'll give you what you want, if you give me what you want. Simple Bones."

Brennan looked at him almost hesitantly, sucking in a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, I have. Plently of times before. I've imagined you tying me up, sometimes blindfolding me."

"And then what happens?" Booth pressed for more, hand returning to her breast as a reward but continuing just as slow as before.

"You tease me, just like you are now. You continue to tease me slowly until I can't take it anymore." The anthropologist confessed, feeling herself growing restless and as she shifted, her panties were completely soaked.

"It's a shame I don't have any other ties on me then huh?" Booth commented cockily, pleased to get his information out of her before kissing along her breasts, alternating between the two with his tongue and lips.

"You egotistic son of a- _ohhhh…."_ Her insult died as soon as it reached her lips as he pleasured her further.

Reaching the plane between her breasts, the agent kissed slowly down the flat plane of her stomach, licking around the soft skin there. The anticipation of what lay behind her work slacks made him insane, wanting to just skip ahead and take her against the couch. He knew though, that if they both waited a little while when they finally joined together, it would be absolutely _mind blowing._

Reaching the hem of her work slacks he licked teasingly along it, reveling in the way she moaned needily and bucked up towards him in an instant. Before Booth could move any further, the soft sound of a ringtone sounded from Brennan's pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brennan cried in frustration before looking down at Booth. "Don't bother answering it, just leave it." She pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as he sat up, already reaching towards her pocket.

"But it could be important Bones." Booth cooed, pulling out the phone and opening it before pressing it to his ear, grinning down at her as she scowled childishly up at him.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. Cliffhanger. I wonder who's on the phone? Hope everyone liked it, please review it means everything to me if you could~! If anyone has any suggestions for any fics or upcoming chapters, lemme know. I'm glad to accept any. Next fic I should be updating is _Baby When It's Love If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun._**


	4. Teasing on the Phone

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thought I'd update since I've had some free time on my hands. Not only that but I feel really bad for not updating for such a long time. Hopefully this will make up for it~! I also have an LJ account now which I'll be posting up my fanfics on too hopefully. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long~! Only a short chapter this time however. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Bones.**

* * *

"Brennan?" the familiar voice of Angela Montenegro questioned from the other side of the phone as soon as she heard somebody answer.

"Oh hey Ange, no it's Booth." The agent replied smoothly, staring down at the anthropologist as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Get off the phone now!" Brennan mouthed to Booth, her hips rocking from side to side in order to catch his attention but he completely ignored her.

Instead, resting the phone in between his shoulder and his ear, the agent was able to undo her slacks with ease, pulling them down to rest just down below her upper thighs even as he still chatted away to Angela who Brennan knew would be extremely curious as to why Booth had answered her cell.

The feel of his hands smoothing up her legs caught her attention and she gasped aloud as one finger pressed against her clit through her soaked panties.

"No that wasn't Bones it must be your imagination. She's really busy actually Angela that's why she didn't answer her phone." Booth lied smoothly, his eyes meeting Brennan's and holding that single gaze before pinching the bundle of nerves through the material.

"Actually, I guess you could say she's tied up at the moment." He joked, letting out a laugh while his thumb circled around her clit and another finger ran up and down her slit through the material teasingly.

Brennan arched her hips towards the touch, her head lolling back as a rough and extremely loud moan was ripped from her throat. She attempted to fiddle with the tie that trapped her wrists but it seemed to only intensify the throbbing that her core was producing, wringing all the pleasure from her body.

The anthropologist was barely aware of Booth hanging up the phone to the artist but he must have known she was close and didn't want to risk it further.

"You're so wet huh Bones?" he whispered against her ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe before curling his tongue around it making her whimper and shudder. That definitely wasn't for Angela.

"K-Keep going… _yesyesyes…._" She panted, barely even aware of what she was rambling as soft kisses were pressed against her neck. Brennan inhaled sharply as Booth's teeth raked across her pulse point, hips rocking and pressing against his teasingly fingers.

"Oh I won't stop believe me and you know what I'm gunna do once you come? I'm going to tear off these tiny panties of yours and eat you until you scream."

"I-I'm so close… Booth please!" Brennan cried, writhing against the agent as her impending orgasm was starting to become unbearable.

"Open your eyes Bones, open them." Booth demanded, one hand stroking over her cheek softly while the other was playing with the material between her legs.

The anthropologist came in that instant, as soon as she opened her eyes. Staring into the dark onyx, the deep intensity and passion behind the gaze combined with the barely there stimulation through her panties and the heat of him pressed against her shattered her world into a million bliss filled pieces.

* * *

**A/N: So what did we all think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review. I'm glad to take suggestions for further chapters if you want to see a certain idea later on in this fic.**


	5. Conclusions

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is going to be the last chapter of Sunday Best since I wasn't sure what to write next. Apologies if this is very OOC, I haven't written Bones fan fiction in a while so I'm trying my best to get back into the habit. Only two more exams to go then no more school anymore~! Hurray!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and they belong to their respective owners.**

Brennan was too lost in the wave after wave of pleasure that washed over her body from her impending orgasm, barely able to notice the muscular hands that wrapped around her thighs and tugged her closer. She only reacted as soon as a firm pair of lips wrapped around her clit, his tongue flicking at the small nub relentlessly until she tumbled into her pleasure once again; screaming his name.

The anthropologist finally looked up through glazed eyes noticing the cocky smile that tugged at Booth's lips which almost caused her to laugh, her arms wrapping their way around his neck to tug him down into a rough kiss; her teeth tugging at his bottom lip. She reveled in the groan that was torn from his throat, gasping as his hardness pressed against her upper thigh quite suggestively.

While one hand caressed the nape of his neck in soothing circles in the same rhythm in which their tongues danced together she smoothed one hand down his chest, capturing him in her hand with a smirk.

Booth pulled back from the kiss with wide eyes only to bury his head in between her neck and shoulder, peppering soft kisses along her skin as a reward for her ministrations as her hand worked over him in hard strokes; grunts and moans rolling from his lips only to be muffled against her neck.

Booth's hips continued to thrust against her, groaning again as one thumb smoothed over the head of him and collected the precum that rested there.

"Bones.. Bones… stop…" he groaned against her neck, pulling back to press his lips to hers. "I wanna come inside you. I want us to come together Bones..." He whispered softly, caressing her cheek with his hand smiling sweetly down at her. 

Brennan smiled up at him, resting up on her elbows to meet his lips in a soft kiss as his hands cupped her face. Her groan was muffled against their joint lips as he slid smoothly into her; surprised to realize how soaked she'd become. Her head tilted back against the couch as he thrust inside of her, the pleasure starting from her fingers and moving all the way down to her toes; running her nails down his back to emphasize how much she was enjoying herself.

Twin moans echoed in the air as they continued to move together as one and the anthropologist had to admit this was better than any fantasy or dream she'd ever have. This was the _real_ thing. She was actually having sexual intercourse with Special Agent Seeley Booth and it was even _better_ than anything she'd ever imagined. Just the thought made her shudder and before Brennan even knew what was happening her orgasm hit her with the force of a freight train.

Her whole world exploded into a million bliss filled pieces as she came undone, screaming Booth's name as he emptied inside her on a final thrust; lost in his own oblivion. When she finally came to a certain agent's lips were peppering her neck in soft kisses causing her to chuckle and thread her hands into his hair, pulling Booth towards her and crushing their lips together in a slightly forceful kiss.

"See, now that was better than anything you'd originally thought huh Bones?" Booth teased, raising a brow and chuckling as she playfully slapped him on his upper arm.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Apologies again for it being short I might write a sequel if I can be bothered and if I have any ideas for it. I'd like to thank everyone for putting up with me throughout this story and the lack of updates, I've just been really busy. So thank you all, it's been really appreciated~**


End file.
